


Nothing

by XskyelineX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Awkward, Dark Side Rey, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, but not so slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XskyelineX/pseuds/XskyelineX
Summary: Post TLJRey has a choice- and Really the only people it affects are the two of them.





	Nothing

“You come from nothing. You’re nothing”

Rey broke her stare, casting her eyes downward, the words impaled her and caused her stomach to twist

“But not to me”

Instantly, she snapped her gaze back to his- she didn’t see the monster, Kylo Ren looking back. Instead she saw the boy she had just fought beside- Ben Solo, son to the two people in the galaxy she looked up to most.

His words were a blur, as the same phrase continued to echo throughout her mind But not to me. 

He reached his hand towards her, offering something no one else could.

She couldn’t- she shouldn’t, even though she had missed his exact words, she knew what he was offering. Power. The galaxy. 

But he was also offering the only thing she wanted - him.

Her lip quivered- she knew that rejecting him would hurt her- possibly kill her, and her friends, but accepting his offer would hurt less- the pain of turning on her friends would hurt, but they’d live or die- no matter her choice, she wouldn’t have an effect on her friends fate- the only people that her choice affected were the two of them.

“Rey... Please”

Tears made tracks down both their faces, hers mimicking the scar she had left upon his handsome face- how she wished to reach out and wipe his tears away.

She took a step closer, looking at his hand, he had removed his glove- just like the first time, when she had reached out to him, and she smiled, returning her gaze to meet his, and instead of taking his hand, she stepped even closer- to the point where they were barely inches apart.

Rey craned her neck to look up at him- his hand had returned to his side, near enough to her own saver incase she were to turn on him.

She felt his slight flinch when she placed her hand upon his cheek, a finger tracing his scar. He was weary- unsure, but Bens arm relaxed at his side, letting her explore his face with her fragile hand, beginning to trace the mark she had left down his face and neck.

He caught her hand when it neared his collar. “Rey?”

“Ben?” She returned, causing his lips to slightly turn- Rey knew only she would get away with calling him by his birth name, any one else? Who knew their fate.

Their eyes were locked- neither one blinking and neither one moving.

“You’re not alone, Rey” he whispered, drawing her closer, leaning down so his face was barely inches from hers.

“Neither are you Ben.” She murmured, closing the gap between them. As their lips met, Rey felt a disturbance.

The floor of the ship shook, throwing them both to the floor, the impact causing him to fade from her view.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but it’s only the prologue- I promise the actual chapters will be longer! Let me know what you things!


End file.
